


In the Middle of the Night

by shadowOrchid



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Death, Depressed Tim Drake, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd - Freeform, Tim Drake Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowOrchid/pseuds/shadowOrchid
Summary: Tim is mourning the loss of his girlfriend and Father..he finds comfort in the least likely of places.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	In the Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot that came to me..I know during the events of infinite Crisis and War Games Jason was 'Dead' but what if he wasn't so this drabble came from that.

_"Tim. It's Dick. I know you're there...C'mon Tim...pick up...pick up...Tim pick up, please...kiddo pick up...I know you can hear me..."_

Tim sunk down deeper in the confines of his blanket. Distantly, he heard the broken heart felt good-bye over the answering machine, clutching the blanket tighter around his shoulders as he battled the tightness in his chest, the overwhelming ache in his heart. he couldn't face them, the people that loved him...because it brought back the people he loved most in this world...the people he let down. he lost. He wasn't there for Steph, he knew she was erratic, she was hiding something but he didn't stop her even though he could have, should have she died with out him there. he vowed to himself he would never allow that to happen again... but it did. He was so close, a minute earlier he would have been able to save his father from boomerang but he was too late. 

He squeezed his eyes shut as the image of his fathers body laying in his own blood, the glint of that boomerang protruding out from his chest like some morbid trophy. Tim still had Alfred's bandage work around his hands, he felt tears burn his eyes as he willed the memory away, he then felt it a presence. 

"Go away."

He heard movement. He grew angry, wanting to be left alone. But knew deeper still that it wasn't Bruce, but Dick..because his heart felt so much over everything, but he didn't want coddling he didn't want anyone. "Dick. GO Away!"

He felt pressure by his waist in frustration he sat up expecting to see Dick or Bruce or Cass but..not. He pushed himself back away from from the intruder, dressed in civies but...the undeniable height and frame told him enough. "..What do you want?!"

Jason stared at the boy in front of him. Yeah, he looked as well as he imagined he'd be. "...I came to see if you are alright."

Tim was not expecting that answer. He disapprovingly shook his head. "YOU? Yeah, right. Did Dick put you up to this?"

Jason shook his head. "No, they don't even know I'm in Gotham. I..heard about your dad and..Steph."

"The last thing I need from you is pity, just take your gun and shoot me and be on your way." Tim miserably ordered. When Jason didn't move he grew upset pointing in the direction of his bedroom, where Jason had entered. "Are you deaf?! I said out!"

Jason moved closer causing Tim to press harder into the arm of the couch. Jason titled head then let out a breath reaching into his holsters he pulled out his weapons. Tim hated himself for flinching but maybe Jason wouldn't notice, but the way Jason motioned that he meant no harm told him the later. Tim watched as the second Robin took out the amo from each and set the remains on Tim's coffee table. 

"I'm not here to hurt you."

Tim eyed him. "Since when?"

Jason ran a hand through his hair. "I really...I know I have been... Look, I'm concerned about you."

Tim drew his blanket up further to cover his exposed feet. "I can handle myself fine. Have ever since I was a kid."

Jason grinned. "You _still_ are a kid and I'm not saying you can't handle yourself. You've been...through a lot."

"Ya, well, so has everyone else. Bruce, Alfred and don't even ask me what happened to Dick, but isn't great. and then you! I mean, you've been through so much and I mean, everyone judges you! But c'mon!"

Jason heard the strain in his replacement, saw the way Tim controlled the hurt in his voice. Diverting his eyes away from him. "I mean...what is the point?"

Jason waited, quietly, calmly. As Tim ice blue landed on him, searching him. "What is the point of doing it?"

"Doing what?"

Tim waved his arm in the air. "ALL OF IT! The training, the study, the tech the crime fighting and detective work to serve. T-To protect! when it will fail!"  
  


"It doesn't fail, Tim." Jason began then faltered as Tim slammed his fist against the arm of the couch.

"Yes, it does..." Tim then hit a heart cracking epiphany. "no...you're right the plans they don't fail. I fail.:

Jason reached out planting a hand on Tim's leg. "NO. You don't--"

Tim eyes grew moist. "Lets not pretend that's not true. Evidence supports it, Jay."

Jason sighed, bowing his head in thought. When he spoke it was with sincerity and gentleness Tim never thought existed in him. "Tim, there are just things that happen in this life that no plans or any amount of training you can stop. You can put on the gear do what we do best but that R on your chest...can't protect you from the inevitable. You can pour everything you got into it and you will not stop it. Like how Bruce couldn't stop his parents from getting shot, or Dicks' parents from falling or even me being blown up."

"But.." Tim choked out. "I could."

"What you could have done is irrelevant. The Wayne's could have gone for dinner instead of a movie, Haley's could have been a pawn shop and I could have followed Batman's orders and didn't. Why because fate, destiny whatever you want a call it will never change."

Tim bowed his head "But..you."

"I." Jason closed his eyes as the memories of his past and current choices flooded his memory. "I...was a rarity. I was the result of someone trying to reverse mistakes and it's not without consequence. Tim, you did nothing wrong. You did what was required in the moments that were already set in stone. Don't go down the path that will lead you back to what you already know, believe me it's not worth it."

Tim looked at his adoptive brother. "J-Jason my..dad died."

"I know."

"And Steph she-" Tim choked out.

"I know." 

Tim thread both hands in his hair. "They..there never coming... B-back."

Jason reached out and drew Tim against his chest. "You'll be ok, kid. I promise...it will get better."

Tim sobbed into Jason's shoulder. Jason hugged him tighter as the boy, shattered completely. 

* * *

Outsides Tim's apartment. Batman sat a roof top away, cutting the ear com he straightened from his spot, he let the conversation he heard linger in the silence with him before he took out his grapple, shot it and disappeared into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
